


It Came From Outer Space

by Brumeier



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Outer Space, Science Fiction, Spaceships, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 07:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5119919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I created this piece of art for the <a href="http://tentaclebigbang.livejournal.com/">Tentacle Reverse Bang</a>, which is sadly not running now. But I wanted to share it because...I made a thing!</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Came From Outer Space

[](http://s229.photobucket.com/user/mommybruno/media/Title%20Cards/It%20Came%20From%20Outer%20Space-v3%20sm.jpg.html)

**Author's Note:**

>  **AN:** This is technically unconnected to any particular fandom, but the keen-eyed among you might recognize that the spaceship is an F-302 from SG-1. But that'll be our little secret. ::winks::


End file.
